


你即是光

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 亚马乌罗提醋王, 双子席位梗；失忆梗；微囚禁向；“明明是三个人的电影, 我却始终不能有姓名”（误）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Summary: “你是他的暗影之光，他是你的光之暗影。”真世界脑洞，完全之人复活背景，角色原台词轻微改动，一切为剧情和H服务，请勿深究w
Relationships: 爱梅特赛尔克/♀光
Kudos: 14





	你即是光

又来了。  
那股令人在意的视线。  
像是窥视，又像是审察……  
光没有停下脚步，默不作声地拐进海底的溶洞。  
感知到那股视线短暂消失后，她用最快的速度跃上顶部的珊瑚礁，掩藏住身形。  
几乎刚伏低身体，光就听到了一阵扑扇翅膀的声音。  
一道青灰色的影子飞蹿进来，光从礁石后迅猛地扑过去，趁那个影子还没反应过来时将它撂倒在地。  
它明显受到了惊吓，发出一声短促而粗嘎的叫声，大力扑腾着，企图用宽喙攻击她的手腕。  
光的力气很大，轻而易举地将它摁到地上，——她这才认出鬼鬼祟祟跟着自己的是一只鲸头鹳，但她想不通这种主要栖息在珂露西亚岛的鸟类怎么会出现在黑风海海底。  
似乎想起了什么，光腾出一只手，拨开那只鲸头鹳颅顶的羽毛，那里正好有一块不足指甲盖大小的疤痕。  
她很快记起在旅途中经常遇到的鲸头鹳。  
起初她并不在意，因为那道视线只是若有若无，淡得像是陌生人随意递过来的一眼。  
在矮人族玩射击游戏时，她还不怀好意地射中了那只一动不动的鲸头鹳的脑袋。不过，尽管她控制了力道，但当时那只鲸头鹳可是恶狠狠瞪了一眼她所在的方向。  
——不出所料的话，这就是那只被迫当了靶子的可怜鲸头鹳。  
“为什么跟踪我？难道是想报仇吗？”光好笑地发问，抚顺了它头顶的绒毛。  
她想起那个人性化的眼神，下意识看向它的双目。  
有一瞬间，她对上了一只悠远而深邃眼瞳，在意识抽离身体前，她才想到那绝对不会是一只鲸头鹳该有的眼神……

光感到自己并没有昏睡太久，只是恢复了意识的她仍然感到困顿。  
她觉察到一个并不陌生的气息来到自己身边，然后耳边响起了那个人特有的懒洋洋的声调。  
“你醒了啊，英雄。”  
“爱梅特赛尔克？！”光强打起精神，努力调动浑身上下所有警觉的器官，“你把水晶公怎么样了？”  
“竟然一开口就是别的男人的名字吗？我说，”爱梅特赛尔克的声音突然凑近，“你就不关心下自己的身体吗？我告诉过你吧，如果不想死，就来找我。”  
“所以我来了。”光冷静地回答，向后仰头，微微拉开和他的距离。  
“开什么玩笑？”他嘲讽地说，“是我等得太不耐烦了才把你拉过来的。”  
“这是哪儿？”她费力地想睁开眼睛，却无济于事，只能询问将她带来这里的人。  
“亚马乌罗提。”  
“亚马乌罗提？”  
“真是无聊透了，”爱梅特赛尔克似乎直起了身体，光只听见衣料窸窣的声音，“我可不是为了回答这些千篇一律的蠢问题才把你弄过来的。”  
他的话音伴随着一阵天旋地转，光就察觉到一直束缚着自己的困倦消失了，视力也一并回归。  
她正落在一个金碧辉煌又肃穆冰冷的偌大门厅的中心，除了自己，和九扇矗立的巨门，周围并没有任何人的身影。  
“玩个游戏吧。”他自顾自的说。  
“其中一扇门背后是正确的房间，那里有你想找的人，我给你三次机会，如果你赢了，我可以答应你任何要求。”  
爱梅特赛尔克的声音不知从何处传来，光迈出几步，试图搜寻他的身影，却什么都没有发现。  
她其实毫无把握，只能认命地打量着四周，试图从中找出些许端倪。  
渐渐地，她发觉这里的一切都熟悉极了，高耸的天花板上垂落的吊顶，交叉层叠的金色雕纹，与记忆中某个被遗落的部分产生了神秘的联系，却犹如隔着毛玻璃，怎么也看不清晰。  
她放弃了探究， 转而去推连接着大厅的最左边的一扇门——  
门后是个广袤无垠却死寂的世界，铺满了灰烬的焦黑土地，漂浮着死物的混浊湖海，虚晃的太阳挂在破败的天幕上，冷冰冰得没有一丝温度，空气中到处都是焦灼和腐烂的气味。  
光站了很久都没有听到任何声音，似乎连风都抛弃了这里，天和地之间万物的以太仿佛永远地凝固在了一块宏大的琥珀中，维持着它们破灭时的模样，直至迎来再一次的毁灭或是新生。  
她不知为什么有种强烈的直觉，认为爱梅特赛尔克不会选择将水晶公藏匿在这个寂静而悲伤的世界，这里该是一处不被碰触、不被提及的禁忌之地。  
于是她静静关上门，打开了相邻的另一扇——  
猛然蹿出的火焰几乎烧焦了她的发尾，尖叫和哭泣像拉响的鸣笛刺透耳膜。  
她看到四散奔逃的人形，火焰吞噬一个又一个影子，极高的夜空被烈焰炙烤得通红，拔地而起的火舌狂乱舔舐着高耸的建筑物，倒塌和崩离的怪响此起彼伏。  
如海啸般的以太之流中夹杂着剧烈的情感波动，庞大的负面情绪具现化成千奇百怪的影子，鬼魅般穿梭在烟雾中。  
光想要呼喊，想要前进，想要拯救，双脚却如同陷入泥潭般不能动弹，声音也尽数湮没在了风与火里。  
暗红的硝烟中忽然传来一声巨响，有什么东西在内部猛然爆炸，扬起的尘埃和碎屑如波纹般向周边席卷开去，一个巨大的阴影由远及近以极快的速度横飞过来……  
仓皇中光只来得及抬起胳膊护住头部。  
吱——嘭。  
门被重重地关上了。  
她维持着原来的动作，体内的每条血管、每个细胞都在喧嚣，都在鼓噪，身体颤抖得厉害，刚才看到的地狱般的场景仿佛早已被烙印到灵魂深处，令她除了颤栗和呼吸，什么都做不到。  
“这就受不了了吗？”那个声音又响起在空荡的门厅，带着嗤笑，“别忘了，你还剩下最后一次机会。”  
光咬紧牙关，将如同深渊的恐惧逼迫到内心深处，赌气似的撑着地面站起来，跌跌撞撞地推开了第三道门——  
耳旁回荡起轰隆隆的闷响，面前是一条已经布满裂痕的极为宽阔和冗长的走廊。她刚意识到这里是某个建筑的内部，地面就剧烈震动起来。  
从各个房间里跑出身穿黑色长袍和戴着怪异白色面具的人们，他们朝与她相反的方向奔跑着，呼喊着同伴的名字，陡然龟裂的地面吞噬了其中几个身影，倒塌的天花板和吊顶又埋藏了更多的人……  
这一次光毫不犹豫地冲了进去，在石块即将砸中一个人的脑袋时，她猛地扑过去推开了对方。  
那个人匆忙道谢，急切地爬起身，双手拢在身前，掌间亮起一团柔和的光晕。随即一株不合常理的嫩芽自破碎的大理石地板中探出头，以肉眼可见的速度拔高长大。  
那株植物飞快生长出枝条和藤蔓，攀爬上还未塌陷和地板和扑簌簌落下粉尘的吊顶，犹如庞杂的蛛网一样，令即将塌毁的走廊一角奇迹般稳固下来。  
更多的光点出现在碎块的中间，更多的植物生长出来，它们的根深深扎入建筑内部，支撑起塌陷的天花板，铺平开裂的地面，兜揽住掉落的碎石。  
从坍毁的天花板下生还的人们手中也闪烁着同样的光芒，他们用一只手维系魔法，另一只手去帮助和搀扶受伤的同伴。  
光的手摸向腰间，发现自己的武器根本不在那里。她只能跑过去，用最原始的方法，凭借肉体本身的力量搬扛起石块。  
地震没有停歇，建筑的内部仍然不断摇晃着，发出分崩离析的声响，像在临死前被撕扯所发出的哀嚎。  
光拼命推开半人高的吊灯和石块，试图清理出一条更宽阔的逃生路。余光瞥见不远的碎石堆下露出一只布满鲜血与尘埃的手，她冲过去，奋力将手的主人从石堆下挖出来。  
那是个奄奄一息的抱着孩子的黑袍女人，灰头土脸的光朝对方露出安抚的微笑，同时飞快确认她的伤势，然后小心地架起对方，起身往人流奔走的方向挪动……但光还没迈开几步，就听见前面的人回身挥舞着双手，嘴里嘶喊着什么，然后——  
她看到一只无机质的布满血丝的巨瞳紧紧贴在通道的尽头，从那里正聚集起刺眼而灼热的光亮——  
在那道光贯穿通道前，一股来自身侧的力量将她撞飞出气。  
破碎的彩绘玻璃划过她的脸颊和身体，倒灌的风在耳旁呼呼作响。  
她本能地抱紧被塞入自己怀里的小小身躯。  
而几乎是她被推出来的瞬间，猛烈的光芒就笼罩了那里，适才还鲜活的生命化作了齑粉，连同建筑物一起，什么都没有留下……  
伴随着声威巨大的爆炸，被冲击波及的光不受控制得翻滚出去，直到后背撞到一根倾斜的石柱才堪堪停下。她摔落到地上，浑身痛得快要散架，强烈的耳鸣令她听不清周遭的声响，以太也混乱得难以分辨，她只能爬起来，不断躲避塌陷的地面，爆裂的火光和翻滚的浓烟。  
她必须趁着那个怪物没有反应过来，尽可能离这里远一些。  
但可惜幸运神不再眷顾她，在一个拐角的的地方，她和其中一只半人高的眼瞳不期而遇。  
直到此刻，光才看清怪物的全部模样，——那是一只从未见过的长着无数人脸和眼瞳的丑恶怪兽，庞大的身体更像是用各种器官粗糙缝合的肉山，上面数不清的口器翕动着，吐出大堆秽物，其中夹杂着许多沾血的破碎白面……  
来不及了，锁定她的巨瞳已经聚起惊人的毁灭能量，她抓住最后的一丁点时间背过身体——  
在炽热的光芒即将吞没她时，一切都消失了。  
光狠狠摔在一个陌生房间的地板上，满脸血污，浑身没一处完好的皮肤。她无瑕顾及自己，慌忙去查看怀里的孩子，——小小的身体蜷缩成一团，脸色已经变得乌青，她只能眼睁睁看着回归星球的生命以太从指缝间流走。  
有个身影靠近了她，光抬起头，才发觉自己泪流满面。  
她望向视线里模糊不清的人，耳边持续嗡嗡作响。  
“那是什么？”她张了张嘴，听不见自己的声音。  
那个身影蹲下身，伸出双手捂住了她的耳朵。  
在他的手离开后，耳鸣的症状停止了。  
“如你所见，那是末日。”  
光摇晃着站起来，“再给我一次机会，让我回去……”  
“无论重开多少次都还是一样。”爱梅特赛尔克淡淡地说。  
“不一样！”光反驳道，尽管声音虚弱，却异常坚定：“至少我可以拯救一部分……不，拯救更多的人！”  
“不管到哪都在做着你的英雄梦吗？”他挑了挑眉，毫不留情地嘲笑：“醒醒吧，自以为是的拯救也是一种高高在上的傲慢，你问过那些被你救过的人吗？他们愿意被你拯救吗？说到底，也不过是在满足自己的私欲罢了。”  
光冷冷地瞥了他一眼，什么都没说，越过他往门口走去。  
“你不要命了吗？”  
他猛地拉住她，怒气来得莫名其妙。  
“放手！”光固执地伸手去够门把手，“就算在你看来这种行为愚蠢又自私，但——”  
“你还不明白吗？那里的时间在倒溯！”爱梅特赛尔克打断她，按住她的肩膀压倒在身后的墙面上，“你阻止不了一万两千年前发生的终末灾难，我也阻止不了，它注定发生，谁也改变不了这个事实。”  
“不！一定有办法，一定有办法阻止——！”光想要从他的手下挣脱出来，却发现他的力气大得出奇，几乎要捏碎她的骨头。  
“别妄想了！你根本改变不了什么！”  
“难道什么都改变不了，就要放弃嘛！比起失去和死亡，难道不是什么都不做并失去一切更可悲嘛！”  
光与他大声争执，过长的指甲在奋力反抗时狠狠划过他的眉骨。  
一道血痕出现在那里，殷红的血很快沿着爱梅特赛尔克的眼睫滑落到颊上。  
空气突然安静下来，为僵持的局面画上句号。  
光抿紧了嘴唇，一言不发得移开视线，无声却愤怒的火焰低靡地燃烧在沉默的房间。  
爱梅特赛尔克突然抓住她的手腕，——趁她还没反应过来时，将她拖进了相连的另一个布满白色蒸汽的房间，甚至她还没看清那里是什么，身上的衣服就随着一声响指不翼而飞。  
“混蛋你在做什么！”回过神的光尖叫着，羞耻和愤怒将理智燃烧殆尽，她将所有近身搏斗的招数都毫无章法地招呼过去。  
“放开我！出去！滚出去！”  
“等等——这里是——”  
一阵混乱的拳打脚踢后，爱梅特赛尔克顶着乌青的眼眶和隐隐作痛的肋骨狼狈地半躺在地上，眼睁睁看着光胡乱抓了件黑袍、打碎玻璃从窗口跳了下去。  
他骂骂咧咧得扶着腰从地上爬起来，脸色难看到了极点。  
  
光赤着脚，披头散发地狂奔在空荡的街道，这座钢筋铁骨的城市犹如一幅浩瀚的画卷，在她眼前如梦幻般展开。  
笔直高耸的建筑，五彩斑斓的墙面，琉璃彩绘的窗户……她放慢了脚步，漫无目的得游荡着，她认出这里是那座被末日摧毁的城市的倒影。  
心脏的鼓动快得不可思议，莫名的情绪如同附骨之疽。光尝试着去搜寻熟悉的猫魅族的身影，但到处都空无一人，她路过那些高大明亮的落地窗前时，只有暧昧的灯光闪烁在寂静的夜里。  
“呀？这不是……吗？”直到有个惊讶的声音叫住了像只无头苍蝇一样的她。  
光停下了脚步，看到一个穿着黑色长袍和戴着白色面具的身影，是和门后悲惨死去的那些人一样的装扮。  
“你怎么一个人跑出来了？”  
他走过来，面具后一双温和的眼睛好奇地打量着她，语气异常熟络。  
光警觉地后退了几步，迷惑且沉默地望着他。  
“听说你在世界合并时受了很重的伤，已经痊愈了吗？”  
她摇摇头，并不搭话，只是看着那个人边说边靠近自己。  
“说起来，作为打破次元和拯救星球的的英雄，从沉眠中回归的人们都在为你祈祷呢！大家可都非常期待与你再次见面。”他说着，似乎是想要触碰她的肩膀，却她巧妙地避开了。  
“英雄……”光对他话里的内容感到了前所未有的困惑，“是在说我吗？”  
“当然，你可是平息灾厄，恢复星球秩序的最大功臣！”他毫不在意她的举动，用一种奇特的夸张语调说，“十三人——哦不，等你康复回去就又是十四人委员会了，总之最高层已经决定永久保留这个回忆之都，作为重要的纪念遗址，还特别允许你和那位大人居住在这里。”  
“打破……次元？……拯救……”光的脸色一下子变得惨白，这几个字眼在喉间滚动，尖利得像刀片，滚烫得像热油。  
那个人似乎完全沉浸在了自己的世界，没发现她的异样，只是滔滔不绝地讲述着。  
眼前似乎闪回了无数滴血的残片，她忽然闻到了刺鼻的铁锈味，随着那段陌生的“英雄”过往的诉说，剧烈的疼痛自额间蔓延开去——  
“停下……别说了……”光痛苦地捂住脑袋，趔趄了几步，即便是最简单的思考都像在用尖刀刺入眼窝再用力搅动。  
“怎么了？原来是记忆方面的重伤吗？我能帮得上什么？”  
他上前轻柔地扶住了光，关切地望着她。  
“你……你是……谁……？”  
“不认识我了吗？”光无法看到他的脸，只是听出那个人喟叹着，声音似乎有些难过，“我是……”  
世界的声音骤然远去，像忽地掉入真空的地界，安静极了。  
光看到对方的嘴唇翕动，却无法分辨他说了什么，而眼前这个人与过往中熟悉的影子重合到了一起……  
生锈的记忆枢纽被缓缓拧动了一格，停滞的时间如机械一般发出咯吱咯吱、酸掉牙的老旧摩擦声。  
风格迥异的建筑与街道被离奇的拼凑到一起，又割离开来，那些置身其中、四处游荡的鬼魂一样的人纷纷出现，叫着她的真名抑或代号，朝她奔来，朝她伸出手，忽然又齐齐停顿，像某种闪回的机器卡了壳，断断续续播放画面。  
不一会儿，他们又恢复了行动，或是若无其事地漫步，或是在街头巷尾交谈。  
光试图去倾听，可依旧没有半点声音。  
她又想伸手去触碰，却只穿过冰冷的空气。  
而那些画面开始晃荡起来，像虚无的水中月，镜中花，在她面前毫无预兆地破碎了……  
整座城市在她眼前扭曲旋转，令人作呕的晕眩袭来，迫使她闭上双眼。  
由内而外腾升起的寒意和未知的恐惧，令她产生了迫切想要逃离的念头——  
但下一刻，所有突兀出现的记忆和情绪在剧烈翻滚之后，都被诡异地抹平，仿佛从未出现过。  
光重新沉入了梦境和远古的迷雾里，痛苦的阴霾潜藏在如新雪初歇后的天空般澄澈的眼眸深处，而这些记忆的主人恍若未闻，只是抬头疑惑地打量四周。  
“我怎么会在这里？……你是谁？”  
黑袍白面的人似乎被冻僵了一般，半晌没有说话。  
光暗暗审视着他，发现对方处在一个不远不近的礼貌的距离，就连不知为何搀扶着她的手，都只是虚虚触碰了一片她的衣角。  
“你还好吗？”她缩回手，在他眼前晃了晃。  
“抱歉，刚才想到一些事。”他总算回过了神，“已经无碍了吗？”  
尽管不知道为什么眼前的人会一副自来熟的语气，但她并没有放在心上。  
“没事了，谢谢关心。”她不动声色地退后一步，拉开距离，“请问你是……？”  
他迟疑了一会，伸手拉下风帽，又摘去了面具，“那么重新介绍一下吧，一万两千年后的前辈，我是希斯拉德，很高兴与你重逢。”  
颜色极浅的长发滑落下来，随意地披散在肩头，那张好看到雌雄莫辩的脸带着微笑，用温柔的眼神注视着自己。  
明明是极富冲击力的美貌，但光却像在哪里见过他一样，没有太多惊讶。  
“希斯拉德……”她呢喃着他的名字，感到了久违的怀念，“我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
“好老套的搭讪方法呀。”他弯起精致的眉眼，笑得像一件完美的艺术品。  
“不是搭讪。”光摇摇头，认真地看着他，“我想我见过你……”  
“哎呀，怎么这么不小心？”希斯拉德的轻呼打断了她的思索，“划伤了呢。”  
光顺着他的视线看去，果然看到了身后一串浅红的印记，过长的袍子盖住了双脚，只露出沾了灰的圆润脚趾，她感觉到左脚隐隐作痛。  
“就算是拥有无限复活能力的前辈，也不能这么马虎地对待自己的身体呀。”希斯拉德板起脸说教道，“总之先处理下伤口吧。”说着，原本恪守礼仪的人突然靠近将她打横抱起来，三步并两步走到不远处的一把长椅边，将她轻轻放在上面。  
光看到撩起的袍子下，不过是一道指长的破口，——应该是跑出来的时候踩到了玻璃，没什么可以大惊小怪的。  
“不用麻烦，只是小伤而已……”  
“很痛吧？”希斯拉德屈膝半蹲在地上，过分担忧地看着伤口，好像受伤的人是自己一样。  
光不忍心看到这么美丽的人露出难过的神情，只是摆摆手，想要缩回脚。  
希斯拉德却似乎知道她要这么做一样，提前握住了她的左脚，另一只手上亮起柔和的光芒，凭空出现的水流温和地冲刷着上面的血迹与灰尘。  
“抱歉，因为睡得太久了，连创造魔法都有些生疏了。”他专注着眼前的事，好像那是一件需要人严肃对待的工作一样。  
“谢谢，真是太麻烦你了。”光觉得别扭，却只能装作若无其事的样子。  
“不过，”希斯拉德忽然压低了声音，抬眼平视着她，漂亮的脸上绽开一个令人目眩的笑容，“作为第十四席，与那位共同坐镇爱梅特赛尔克席位的执掌重生之人，这点伤势，眨眼的功夫就能痊愈了吧？”  
“你在说什么？”  
风在这时吹起了光的发，令她只看到了对方微笑的唇角，但敏锐的第六感告诉自己这个时候应该远离面前的这个人。  
希斯拉德没能让她如愿，反而直起身凑过来，轻易地将她困在了长椅上。  
“我说前辈，你的袍子下面——”他拾起她散落在胸前的一缕长发，烙下暧昧的轻吻，“其实什么都没穿吧？是在暗示……”  
啪——  
有个声音比光的反抗来得更快。  
是清脆的响指声。  
光不受控制地瞬移到了另一边，挥出的拳头打中了空气，而身体滞空了一小会，被恰好接住。  
她惊讶地偏过头，看到了戴着红色面具的爱梅特赛尔克。  
希斯拉德站起身，笑眯眯得正打算说些什么。  
又是一个响指声，希斯拉德的身影消失不见了，随着爱梅特赛尔克迈出的一步，光发现自己竟然又重新回到了那个弥漫着水汽的房间。  
一切发生得太突然，她这时才察觉到自己是被他单手托着臀部抱着。  
“放开我！”她使劲地推开他的上身，浑身皮肤因恼怒的情绪而飞快泛红，脸色更是红得像要滴血。  
爱梅特赛尔克顺势将她扔进池子里，温热的液体漫过头顶，光结结实实呛了好几口水。  
“咳咳咳咳咳——”她从池子里冒出脑袋，抹了把脸，摸索着想要爬出去。  
但更大的水花兜头兜脑淋了她满身，爱梅特赛尔克紧跟着走下浴池，将她死死压在了池壁和自己的身体中间。  
“你在干什么！放开我！”  
“希斯拉德可以，我就不可以吗？”  
“关你什么唔——”光抹了把脸，愤怒地睁开眼睛，却被突如其来的凶狠的吻堵住了嘴唇。  
她下意识瞪大了眼睛，陷入了一阵奇异的混乱。  
她从来没有见过这个家伙这种表情，印象中的他从来都是一副无精打采、对什么都提不起兴致的样子，但现在，他紧紧盯着她的眼神，紧绷的脸部线条，还有正凶狠啃咬她的唇齿，无一不在揭示他很生气这个事实。  
可他为什么生气？光想不通，她只觉得那个叫希斯拉德和眼前这个突然变脸的男人一样，都莫名其妙。  
这个用力过猛的吻让她的嘴唇遭了罪，血的味道很快渗透出来，弥漫在两人的唇齿间，而爱梅特赛尔克完全没有要停下里的意思。  
光抗拒着，左右转动着脑袋，根本躲不开。  
他的吻胡乱地落在腮边，鼻尖，耳朵，也根本不在意牙齿和牙齿碰撞，他只是想要宣泄一般，毫无章法地吻着她。  
光费力推搡他的肩膀的动作激起了不小的水花，她不住地后退，但背脊已经紧贴在池壁，根本就没有躲避的空隙。  
爱梅特赛尔克占尽了优势，甚至还有余力用魔法将她的两只手腕内侧牢牢黏固在一起，又把她的胳膊交叉着放在自己的脑后。  
光恼火得快要抓狂，——这个姿势糟糕透了，简直像是她拥着他的脑袋在亲热。  
她恶狠狠地抬脚去踹他，却被他轻易抓住脚，猛地提溜起来。  
失去重心和平衡的光惊呼一声，条件反射般地想去抓住什么。  
等她重新找回支点，却已经陷入了更糟糕的处境。  
——爱梅特赛尔克毫不费劲地挤入了她的双腿间，而她刚才的动作几乎是将胸部送到了他的面前。  
此刻他正埋首在其中，深深嗅着她的味道。  
光已经不敢乱动了，只能恶狠狠瞪着他，大声质问，想要将他的注意力转移开去。  
“快住手！你到底想做什么！你把水晶公藏到哪里去了？还有那个叫希斯拉德的家伙来做什么？你们无影又在搞什么阴谋？”  
他抬起头，眯着眼睛，意味深长地说：“你刚才提到了他们两个人的名字是吧？”  
光还想接话，却已经说不出一个字了，——爱梅特赛尔克将她摁进了水里，水流涌入口鼻泛起强烈的酸意，她下意识想要张嘴呼吸，却被趁虚而入。  
他彻底堵住了她的嘴，将舌头挤了进去，在里面狂风暴雨般搜刮着，甚至咬破了她的舌尖，用力地吸吮鲜血，又将血渡到她的嘴里。  
水中的拥抱和吻都令人窒息，光的意识恍惚起来，无意识地汲取着空气，对爱梅特赛尔克来说，这却是最好的回应。  
他用单手剥去了她仅剩的外衣，抚摸上高耸而饱满的胸部，绵软滑腻的触感在掌心绽放，他感觉到了久违的愉悦，并且热衷于将她的柔软用力揉捏成各种形状。  
唇舌交互着津液，此时的光闭着眼睛，被动承受着一切。分不清是羞耻还是窒息，她的身体滚烫，泛着淡淡的迷人的粉色。  
爱梅特赛尔克稍稍偏过头，顺着她的下颌亲吻敏感的耳垂，故意将舌头探入她的耳洞，充满情色意味地进进出出。  
从光的口鼻溢出一串气泡，她下意识收紧了双臂，逐渐无法思考。  
他毫不客气地享用着她的“主动”，将彼此的身体贴得更紧。  
两团温软因此紧贴在胸膛上，于是他腾出手，沿着纤细却肌肉紧实的腰肢摸索到了她的双腿之间。  
光的脑海里传来越来越响亮的轰鸣声，完美盖过了耳边水流拍打的声音。  
她仰面躺在池底，爱梅特赛尔克正伏在她身上，左手抬高了她的一只腿，右手不紧不慢地揉捻着充血的珠蕊。  
陌生的情潮将她的理智压榨一空，她感觉到了逐渐强烈的酥麻，似乎有细小的电流透过交叠的部位传递到四肢百骸，轻易剥夺了她的行动力。  
爱梅特赛尔克加快了手下的动作，蓄势的中指也在这时插入了光无人造访的蜜穴。  
那里紧致而温暖，不知是因为水流还是她的体液，抽送起来并没有干涩的触感，他不假思索地又加入了一根手指，模仿着交媾的动作进出。  
侵入体内的异物只是让光略微感到了不适，更多的是渴望被填满的空虚，和主宰感官的情欲。  
爱梅特赛尔克重新吻住她的嘴唇，释放出胯下的野兽，然后对准穴口，猛地贯穿了她。  
光在一瞬间绷紧了身体，发出的无助的呜咽被尽数吞没在相交的唇齿间，她还没缓过气，新一轮的紧密撞击已经开始了。  
禁锢的魔法不知道什么时候解开了，但她只能无力的攀附在他的肩膀上，双腿环绕上他的腰，不让自己被撞飞出去。  
这个动作意外的取悦了爱梅特赛尔克，他更加放肆地侵犯她，冲刺的幅度越来越大，速度也越来越快。  
光半阖的双眼逐渐失去焦距，模糊地倒映出他耸动的影子。她感到自己的心脏似乎应和着冲撞在很用力地跳动，肺部也在燃烧，眼前的水流渐渐化作迷幻的彩色光斑，大片大片融合交织在一起……  
一阵令人头皮发麻的电流自尾椎升起，促使她拱起腰，绷紧脚背，迎来猛烈的抽搐——  
爱梅特赛尔克感受着她的变化，却恶意满满地在她即将抵达终点时退了出去。  
他将虚软的光从水里捞出来，压倒在浴池边缘。  
“咳——咳咳——”口鼻间火辣的酸意令她的双眼泛红，湿发糊在脸上，四肢轻飘飘得似乎没有重量。  
爱梅特赛尔克低头看了她一眼，毫无怜悯地将她的双腿反折过去，压倒在她脑袋两边，然后在她迷蒙的眼神中，重新将坚硬的分身惩罚似地捣了进去。  
这个场景对光来说冲击力太大，她撑大了眼睛，恢复了一瞬间的清明。  
嘴唇哆嗦着，什么话都说不出来。只要略微垂眼，就能清楚地看到交合的部位，以及他是如何侵犯自己的。  
爱梅特赛尔克能清楚地感觉到光的甬道随着抑制不住的咳嗽，不住收缩着，甚至器物抽送时，在她平坦的小腹上时不时凸显出一个模糊的形状，——眼前的场景比任何助兴的道具都能激发起内心最深处的暴虐与兴奋。  
他故意拨开她挡住脸的长发，好让自己看清身下的她此刻的表情，而下身加快的抽插速度，令肉体碰撞的声音响彻在这个不大的房间。  
光的脸涨得通红，不知是因为先前的窒息还是因为此刻的不堪，她用手背遮住自己的眼睛，不愿意目睹这疯狂的一切。  
爱梅特赛尔克拉开她的手，强迫她与自己对视，“叫出来……”  
即使光咬着嘴唇，声音仍然断断续续地从唇齿间漏出来。  
“我喜欢你的声音……”他俯下上半身，在她耳边喘息着，“叫我的名字……”下身朝深藏在穴肉中的一处凸起撞去，又狠又重——  
光不受控制地战栗着，终于失控叫出声。  
“唔呃……爱嗯……爱梅……”  
“叫我的真名……”  
他将她抱起来，身体打开成一个奇怪的形状，坐在自己的腿上，腰下的动作没有半点停歇。  
光忍不住挺起上身向后仰去，爱梅特赛尔克如一个虔诚的教徒朝圣般舔咬着她的颈侧，又沿着纤细的锁骨和绵软的胸脯亲吻，一路烙下青紫的斑驳痕迹。  
她只觉得身体被高高抛起又落下，细密的吻和痒夺去了思考的能力，腰肢不自觉迎合着他的动作。  
“哈……哈迪斯……唔啊……轻点……嗯……”  
爱梅特赛尔克拉低她的后颈，自下而上热切地吻着她，感到前所未有的满足。  
光颠簸而迷离的视线里只看到飞扬的银发，半闭而颤抖的眼睫，以及他肩膀上的微微隆起……明明是个强大的魔法师，为什么会有这么漂亮的肌肉线条。光迷迷糊糊地想。  
一股令人战栗的快感从小腹升起，让她很快忘了所有，只顾沉浸在这股热流和酥麻里，——仿佛冰与火碰撞，光与影交融，万物濒死又疯长，一切都似乎不存在了，一切都陷入了梦幻的疯狂……  
恼人的门铃声打碎了清晨的宁静。  
爱梅特赛尔克烦躁地起身，打开一条门缝，正好看到希斯拉德孜孜不倦得正准备再次按下门铃。  
“你又来做什么？”他不耐烦地说。  
希斯拉德扫了一眼他粗粗围着浴巾的样子，视线略过他瞥到屋内凌乱的床单和……  
“看来昨天累得够呛。”  
“如果没有你多管闲事的话——”爱梅特赛尔克作势要关上门，却被突然伸过来的手挡住。  
“我说，你要把她关到什么时候？”  
“这不关你的事。”  
“我只是来关心下新认识的老朋友。”希斯拉德耸耸肩，无辜地说。  
“你不是试探过了吗？她不是她。”爱梅特赛尔克摆着一张臭脸回应道。  
“我当然知道，”他眯着眼睛，露出人畜无害的笑容，“可是你分得清楚吗，爱梅特赛尔克大人？她早已经不是那位十四席了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默了一会。  
“对我来说，只要是她就足够了。”  
“暗之以太与光之力互相抵消，你会害死她的。”希斯拉德垂下眼睛，轻声说。  
“那又怎么样？英雄从一开始就不存在。”  
他听见他这么说着，眼前的光影扭曲了一瞬。  
等希斯拉德回过神，已经和先前的数次一样，被扔出了回忆之都。  
只有空气中还残留着友人淡淡的声音——  
“无论命运之环破碎多少次，无论生命之海多么无垠，只要我愿意，我就能一次又一次地找回她，赋予她记忆与重生。”  
“就如同光与暗，我们之间，将永远不会再有终点。”  
“但愿这一次……令人怀念的新生的你能有一个好的结局。”希斯拉德的身影渐渐淡去，低低的话语被吹散在风中。  
而目之难及的远方，创造的魔法正如亿万星辰闪烁。  
一切，周而复始。


End file.
